The Fae Prince and His Escort
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Grimmjow is a child of Blood, a demonic fae, and Ichigo is a child of the sun, made of light and fire. Two so very different, but Grimmjow had never found himself more drawn to any creature before like he was to Ichigo. GrimmIchi, yaoi, dont like don'r read.


The Fae Prince and His Escort.

One-shot.  
GrimmIchi.

Summary: Grimmjow is a child of Blood, a demonic fae, and Ichigo is a child of the sun, made of light and fire. Two so very different, but Grimmjow had never found himself more drawn to any creature before like he was to Ichigo.

A/N: So anything in the italics is a different language of course. I won't translate it. Just copy and paste it into Google translate and translate it yourself. It's not that hard.

* * *

He knew when he set eyes on the orange haired beauty that he was not of this world. He was different, and he was like him. He watched from atop the roof as the beauty went outside, gracefully gliding across the grass towards the large, white gates on the far side.

Supple slight curves, a round firm bottom, smooth pink lips, quirked up in a slight smile, dancing warm brown eyes, he was perfect. The sun bounced across his face, his golden honey dusted freckles showing themselves, his orange hair rustling in the slightly sharp and cold breeze.

His lean and muscled body was covered in a thick white material; that covered his legs, in the form of baggy short like things, a loose white shirt that did nothing to hide his body underneath, for the shirt was thin and see through. The wind played with his hair, making the tips look golden. The many bracelets and rings jingled on his hands and wrists as he glided to the gates and smoothly and swiftly closed them.

As he walked back to the large home which the observer was seated on, the sun made the young male glow like a god of light and fire. With a smile, he showed his slightly pointed canines and a deviously hidden pointed ear showed when the wind shifted his hair out of the way.

At this moment, Grimmjow knew. He knew he wanted this fae for himself, and nothing was going to stop him. He was in utter awe at the beauty of the fae of fire, a child of the sun, where as he was only just a child of blood, a demon some would say.

* * *

The Shiba clan was something to be feared. They held most of the power; the clans didn't mess with them. They were big, having one large clan leader, and the siblings of the clan leader as the council. The heir was one of the most attractive and alluring males in all the lands, and he was no push over.

Every male, no matter the fae race they were, were turned down in no time flat. The heir was no looking forward to having a mate just yet, and his father, the clan leader, was also not allowing many males to come forth. Even females were too afraid to approach the young heir.

He was said to be able to train and exert himself for long periods of time, along with the having the grace that most female fae wish they had. A grace that men swooned over and females envied. Grimmjow was not affected by these rumors when his own clan had brought it up. The Jeagerjaqes were powerful, and Grimmjow was proud to be the heir of such a clan. His father, a man of large build and amazing wild teal hair was the leader. His name was Hyorinmaru, the feared ice dragon fae.

The Jeagerjaqes were a clan called the children of blood, or the children of the moon, for they each could take a different form, but to do so, they needed blood. The Shiba clan however, could take the form of light, fire, sometimes even lighting and thunder. That was their domain and they controlled those things.

What intrigued Grimmjow was when he was forced to go to the fae council meeting, made for each clan leader and their heir or heiress to join them. There was when he saw the male again, and his brown eyes sparkled when he smiled, his face smooth and soft, but angular and masculine at the same time. It was addicting to look at, and Grimmjow couldn't tear his eyes away.

He did however, when the clan leader of the Shiba clan, Isshin Kurosaki Shiba turned his dark eyes to him and glared, baring his fangs slightly in a warning for Grimmjow to back off. Grimmjow narrowed his ocean blue eyes, when he realized the male he was so determined to make his was actually the highest of all nobility. He hailed from the purest of all clans, the children of the sun, the Shiba clan. He was the Fae Prince.

As the meeting ended, Grimmjow admired the way the male's alluring and lean body was dressed in a white Greco style fae cloth, made of pure silk and Egyptian cotton, his arms and legs decorated in the pure gold bands, that showed off his wealth and power, his head bare, his ears glinting with gold loops. A small black flower, that looked like a crest, most likely his clan's crest, marked permanently on the back of his neck in dark black ink.

The Shiba clan leader, Isshin, leaned in and said something to his son, in a smooth and soft language that showed where they lived, and what land they controlled. _"Hijo hay que llegar a casa"_ he said and his son nodded to him, his fiery orange hair bobbing, making Grimmjow's chest clench. The male was leaving, and he didn't even get his name, or was given the chance to give his own name.

_"Sobre papa, tengo a alguien para saludar"_ he said and his father didn't look too pleased, but allowed him to leave. The orange haired beauty came over to Grimmjow, many of the other clan heirs and heiresses seem a little miffed that the highest nobility heir was talking to someone a little more lowly down on the pole.

As the male approached, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel an odd tingling nervousness in his stomach. His own father, Hyorinmaru, raised a brow at him, wondering what was going on, and the questions showing in his grey eyes that looked so much like Grimmjow's sisters. Grimmjow turned back to the Shiba heir, the orange haired male much closer than Grimmjow had expected.

"Hey Jeagerjaques. I saw you looking at me, and I figured I might as well introduce myself" He said, that dazzling small smile that made Grimmjow's heat pick up and a feeling of fire in his stomach and throat, like he might not be able to talk.

"Ah I see" really? That's the best he could come up with? He better say something else, or the orange haired male was bound to walk away. "I'm Grimmjow by the way" he said, breathing a sigh of relief internally when the other didn't leave, and he only smiled. The orange haired heir gave a slight bow, showing Grimmjow respect before he introduced himself.

"I'm Ichigo Shiba, nice to make your acquaintance" Ichigo said and Grimmjow quickly bowed as well, not wanting to show his disrespect for the biggest clan heir ever. In their world, Ichigo's father was the Fae King, and Ichigo the prized and sought after Prince. Grimmjow was only a clan leader's son, and not even a very big clan at that.

"I hope to catch you spying on me again sometime soon, and next time, try the closest roof, not the farthest tower's roof" he said and gently kissed Grimmjow on each cheek before he departed, his father speaking quickly to him in the alluring and smooth language they knew so well.

_"Grimmjow, lass uns gehen"_ his father said, in a more biting and commanding language. Grimmjow nodded, his sky blue hair falling everywhere when he turned to leave, many of the heiresses and heirs unhappy with the way that Grimmjow so easily caught the Prince's eye when they themselves failed to do so. The blue haired fae couldn't help but smirk, showing each of the fae who glanced at him, a flashing fanged look, his fangs sharper and longer than most other fae. He _was_ a fae of blood after all.

* * *

"Ichigo, are you sure about this?" Ichigo's uncle, Kaien asked, unsure if that's what he really wanted. A large busty woman, Kukaku, Ichigo's aunt laughed as she pulled her pipe from her lips and breathed out the smoke, which swirled and was sucked out of the large lounge room from the window.

"Ah Kaien, leave the kiddo alone. He wants to mate that blue haired cutie then let him" She said, and Ichigo smiled at his aunt in thanks. She was wearing a similar cloth to Ichigo, but it showed the top of her large bust and the side of her hips, a long cut showing off her long and muscled legs. Ever noble in the family wore white cloths, and gold bracelets, and earrings to show their wealth and power.

To a normal human being, they looked like what the Greeks had called God's and Goddess's. Ichigo smiled a small smile to his family. His father, Isshin, didn't look too happy that Ichigo was mating bellow his status. "Son, you know there are also Prince's and even some Princess's in the other kingdoms, you don't have to settle for some lower level Germanic fae" he said.

This didn't settle well with Ichigo. His honey brown eyes flared with anger, his aura slowly heating the room and making his body glow slightly, his hair bristling in his anger. He didn't even realize that his aura was far much larger and stronger than other fae. "If you are trying to convince me to settle for someone that I won't ever love, then I will be gone and I will mate Grimmjow and move in with his clan. I'm sure they would be more than happy to take me in" Ichigo hissed out.

His aura was sparking and crackling, like an out of control fire as he stood and left the room. "Woah… What's wrong with Ichigo?" Ganju, the youngest of the four Shiba siblings asked as he walked in, his shoulder a little red from Ichigo's hot aura that most likely singed his skin a little when they brushed shoulders on their way in and out. Isshin sighed and called a servant to come in and serve him a nice glass of red wine.

"Ichigo has finally chosen a mate" he started.

"That's awesome! Now the runt can finally settle down" Ganju said and Isshin shook his head in frustration.

"He wants to settle down with a low class clan leader" the scruffy haired king said and Ganju raised a brow and shrugged, sitting down on the many hundreds of plush lounging pillows that filled the room. Ganju chuckled as he laid back and got a small bowl of fruits brought to him.

"Bro, don't you remember? You married a young woman who was the heiress of a small clan off the coast of Japan, and then had three of the most beautiful children, even if my nephew is a pain in the ass sometimes" Ganju said and smiled at his older brother. Kaien smiled a little, remembering how kind Isshin's late wife, Masaki was. She was a wonderful and kind fae. She was so much like Ichigo, and the resemblance sometimes hurt Isshin more than he would like to show.

Ichigo was so strong willed, so strong, so passionate, so loving, so caring, just like Masaki was. Isshin sighed. "I guess I can't stop him. He won't listen to me even if I tried. He's too much like Masaki…" Isshin said and Kukaku smiled a little and gave a punch to her brother's shoulder.

"He's a smart kid, he knows what he's doing" she reassured the Shiba clan leader and Fae King, who rubbed the back of his neck and let out a deep sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes, sipping his wine slowly. His dark eyes were soft and gentle, a smile playing on his lips.

"I guess so…"

...

The sun was just setting, the glow bathing Ichigo in its light, making his white clothed body seem to be a light yellow, crème color, his honey brow eyes drooping a little low as thick black lashes framed them, brushing freckled cheeks whenever he blinked. His unruly locks were like the sun itself, fire orange and fading to a bright burning yellow, blond crowing his head like a halo. The many bracelets and rings sparkled in the dying sunlight, the arms that they decorated being wrapped around the legs he tucked in close to himself.

The beautiful face that he owned was pulled into a scowl, an expression that somehow was still alluring and attractive all the same time.. He glanced over when the footsteps and scent alerted him to someone else on the high roof along with him. He looked over fully, smiling just a little when he took in the sexy muscled body, more muscled than his own body, covered in a delicious tan, and unruly blue locks that did what they want, piercing blue eyes that made Ichigo suppress a shiver whenever they looked at him, which happed to be often.

Ichigo was more than pleased when he found that the blue haired fae liked him as well, and that he wasn't the only one feeling the connection, the desire, and the intensity of how Ichigo couldn't get the other out of his head. His looks, his smooth deep voice, the sexy muscular body that he carried like he was made to be an incubus, alluring in a dark and attractive way.

The scent of seawater, fresh cotton, something darker like a sweet and bitter dark elixir hit Ichigo in the nose when Grimmjow took a seat next to him. It was almost like dark chocolate in a way. The scent was something Ichigo could identify anywhere, and it was a scent that he enjoyed immensely. The blue haired fae sat close to Ichigo, close enough that Ichigo could lean over a little and be resting his head on Grimmjow's broad and muscular shoulder.

"Grimmjow" he greeted, his slightly sour mood gone when he looked at Grimmjow. The other smiled, showing his sharp and pointed fangs that gleamed in the dying sun. Ichigo smiled back, allowing his sharp teeth to show, because unlike most fae, all of his came to a point, and were sharp.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow greeted back and Ichigo was a little pleasantly surprised when Grimmjow took hold of his hand, placing a small kiss to the back of it then twining their fingers together.

Grimmjow took a deep breath. Ichigo smelled like warmth, if that was even a smell, and like vanilla, fresh warm vanilla along with a sweet forest smile, like fresh wild flowers as well. It was something Grimmjow slowly loved the more he stayed around Ichigo, the fire and light fae Prince.

"Grimmjow, would you take me as your mate on the harvest moon tomorrow night? I know it's a bit sudden, and I know it's a bit last minute, but I hope that we can seal the deal tomorrow night. I have been watching you from a distance for a few moons, and I really like you" Ichigo said and Grimmjow blinked in surprise then smiled.

"Yeah, we can mate tomorrow. I want you as a mate, so it's cool if it's a bit sudden and a bit last minute. I don't mind at all. Honestly" Grimmjow said and Ichigo slid closer, bringing his face close to Grimmjow's, who swallowed a little before he leaned down to press his chapped lips to Ichigo's pink, petal soft lips.

The kiss was short and sweet, and Grimmjow was left wanting more. He couldn't give up on Ichigo now, there was no way he could get the orange haired fae prince out of his mind. It just wasn't possible at this point. If he was being honest, he didn't want Ichigo out of his mind either.

-

The harvest moon was something amazing. Many fae couples that planned on mating waited until the first harvest moon of the year, the same day of the equinox. It was a memorable and amazing night, and it was the night that the Prince was allowed to announce who he will chose as his mate and then he would disappear in his private chambers to mate.

The many clan leaders and heirs and heiresses stood in the large dining hall, sipping wine, eating delicious foods, dressing in beautiful clothes, and chatting amongst each other. Isshin was supposed to be seated at the head of the hall, but he was in another room, helping prepare Ichigo. The guests didn't seem to mind though, all of them were abuzz with excitement.

Word had gotten out about how Ichigo, the fae Prince was choosing a low class fae, and a male at that. Some thought it was the Southern heir, Renji Abarai, or the clan heiress from Taiwan, Rukia Kuchiki. Some dared to even mention Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, but none listened to those who mentioned him.

The large room grew quiet when the council leaders, the three Shiba siblings, walked out in fine cloth and jewelry, and took a seat in their places. They addressed any fae who came up to them for small talk, generally being good hosts. The whole room went dead silent when Isshin walked out, escorting Ichigo, who was in a deep royal purple and red outfit, his pants baggy and his shirt nice and clean. It looked like a red and purple version of what he normally wore, except that there was pans instead of a toga.

His body was covered in its normal jewelry, and his eyes were highlighted by a black ink, much like how the Egyptians painted their Pharaoh's. His eye lids were dusted with a shimmering burgundy shade, most likely Kukaku's doing. He stood in all his elegance and grace, glancing around at all of the fae present. The animal fae, the elemental, the dark demonic, and the light, the nature, and his own, the light, all looked back at him.

Ichigo offered a small smile and his eyes softened when he spotted Grimmjow near the back, closest to the door, with a woman and a male, the clan leader and his younger sister, who looked so much like their father. Grimmjow must look like is mother then.

"Tonight, on the night of the harvest moon and equinox, when many fae choose their mate and fulfill their duties as mates, I have finally chosen my own." He said, his voice soft yet commanded the attention of every fae in the room. No one dared to look away, all eyes trained on him. Every fae waiting on his next words, to find out who would be the next king, who had stolen the spirit and soul of the fae Prince, who was as untamable as a wild lion and the blazing fire from the sun.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" Ichigo said and his family smiles, his uncles and aunt proud of him. Even Isshin was smiling, though he was going to miss his son. There was no doubt there that he would miss his fiery hearted son.

Gasps and whispers erupted and Grimmjow stepped up, going to Ichigo and standing proudly next to the Prince who for some crazy reason, chose him and not some other fae. Who chose the low class Clan heir, who was so light to his dark. Ichigo went over, grabbing Grimmjow's hand and kissed him on the lips, sealing the deal. Man, Grimmjow could not wait for tonight to come any faster.

When Grimmjow set eyes on Ichigo, he was speechless. The orange haired male was dressed in baggy white pants, with gold silk lining the hem and the ankles, wearing a thin white stash around his neck that covered his shoulders and neck, a small cover hiding his head from Grimmjow. The usual jewelry was there, and Ichigo looked like a God. He was so beautiful, and Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of him.

The orange moon that showed made Ichigo glow like the sun often did. He looked amazing. Grimmjow couldn't believe this male was actually going to be his. He had picked HIM of all other fae. Ichigo could have anyone he wanted, he was the Fae Prince, and no one turned him down. Yet somehow, he had picked Grimmjow as a mate.

Grimmjow himself was dressed in a pair of light blue pants similar to Ichigo's, also wearing no shit. That was all Grimmjow was in. He was wearing a teal medallion, made of a teal gem that was in the shape of his families crest, it was his mothers. His father gave it to him when Grimmjow was preparing for the night.

"Ichigo, you look amazing" Grimmjow said and sat down in the large traditional royal bed, the thin see through canopy allowing the harvest moon to show through and illuminate the two fae. Ichigo smiled as he slid off his jewelry off and his sash that hid his face behind its veil. He set them down on the small table near bye the bed and Grimmjow smiled, a slight smirk, as he laid Ichigo down and climbed over him.

The desire to mate Ichigo was making him change his attitude a little, though Ichigo couldn't complain because his own attitude was changing. The two were becoming a little darker, more animalistic than they were before. Their lips came together; sweet at first then the kiss became needy, harsh, sharp teeth nipping and drawing blood.

The larger fae pulled away, his fangs longer than before and his eyes dilated, the pupils almost invisible with how much they slited. Ichigo's were clouded with his first taste of his mates blood, small blood smears on his face, eyes dilated and more honey gold than before. They were entrancing; Grimmjow couldn't stop staring at the male below him who was his.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow husked out, his voice already dropped an octave. Ichigo smiled and leaned up, nipping Grimmjow again and kissing along his neck and wrapping his long lean legs around Grimmjow's waist. The blue haired fae saw their dilemma and he pulled Ichigo's pants off, dropping them to the floor next to the bed, watching in amazement at the way the moon shone on Ichigo's bare skin, the lean muscles, the soft and steady breath of his chest rising and falling.

"So perfect…" he purred out, his eyes going black. With a soft growl, he pinned Ichigo, licking along his neck and nipping at whatever skin he came in contact with. Ichigo arched his back, his skin tingling and his blood felt like it was on fire. Grimmjow leaned up, getting off the bed and shed his own pants. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the beautiful fae who he had decided to mate. Ichigo didn't regret anything, this man was so handsome, and he was so perfect.

A warm breeze blew over the two, but it felt cooled compared to how hot the two were at the moment. Grimmjow climbed back on top of Ichigo and the orange haired fae wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist again, bringing their naked bodies closer. Grimmjow's larger hands reached down, sliding rough worn down hands from work, to hold Ichigo by the small of his back, bringing their erections together.

Ichigo let out a soft moan, his honey gold eyes sliding shut as he leaned his head back, allowing Grimmjow to suck on his neck and nip at his Adam's apple. The slighter male shivered, his brow pulling together when he couldn't hold back the louder moan when Grimmjow sucked on his neck in a certain spot, a spot that was sensitive and very intimate.

Grimmjow smirked in pride, more than pleased that he had found that spot that made Ichigo purr like a kitten. The blue haired fae used this to his advantage when he kissed down Ichigo's neck and ran his hands down Ichigo's body, like he was paying his respects to him. Grimmjow smirked against his skin, nipping and biting along his way.

Ichigo was trembling with desire that he held back, even though he wanted to take control and have Grimmjow inside him and mark him already. He had to hold back because Grimmjow was the dominate male fae in the relationship; a position Ichigo didn't mind allowing. He was much happier to be the submissive in their matingship.

Grimmjow brought their hips together to rub and slide against each other, the moon just peaking at its highest and brightest point in the night. The blue haired male reached over to grab the rose oil, to help slick up Ichigo for their mating. It most likely would be painful, so Grimmjow was more than happy to prepare Ichigo so it was less painful. Ichigo seemed to realize this and relaxed his muscles.

"I'm sorry this might hurt Ichi. I'll try to make this as painless as possible" Grimmjow assured him and Ichigo nodded. The large male slicked up three of his fingers, reaching down to slide one in to the knuckle. Ichigo hissed out, his face crinkling up, baring his sharp as hell teeth to his new mate.

"Just bite me if it hurts to bad. Okay?" Grimmjow said and Ichigo nodded at him, opening his mouth to lightly nip at Grimmjow's shoulder and when the finger moved around, Ichigo squirmed, the feeling something that he didn't recognize. It wasn't unpleasant, if anything it was just strange. Grimmjow added a second finger, and Ichigo winced, biting a little into the other's shoulder.

Grimmjow on his the other hand, was practically trembling with the need and desire to be inside his mate, but he didn't want to hurt him. Ichigo was already panting and almost begging for Grimmjow to be inside him. "Grimm… you can do it now. I don't think I can wait any longer" Ichigo said in a breathy voice, his eyes narrowed and the pleasure written all over his face. Grimmjow couldn't hold back anymore. With a small sigh of pleasure, he slicked himself up and slipped his fingers out of Ichigo, setting his legs up and preparing himself.

"You ready Ichigo?" Grimmjow purred out and Ichigo wasn't given much time to nod before the large fae was thrusting in and out of him, drawing pained cries and pleasured ones from the same petal soft pink lips that Grimmjow claimed as his. Ichigo threw his head back, the strength behind each thrust making white spark across his eyelids.

Fae mating was something magical, and because both Ichigo and Grimmjow were so different, the mating was so strong, so amazing. Grimmjow sucked on Ichigo's lower lip, his fangs just lightly nicking Ichigo and drawing the slightest amount of blood. The taste was enough to make Grimmjow snap, his eyes closed, his hips snapping harder as he pounded into Ichigo with more strength than before.

Ichigo all but screamed as he clutched at Grimmjow's shoulders, his hips moving back against his mates to match each thrust. The blue haired fae used one hand to hold Ichigo's hip, and used the other to grip the bed near Ichigo's head, using it as leverage to thrust harder.

The sounds of their mating was intense, their powerful aura's pulsing out and shaking the home that they were inside. The larger male reached a hand down and stoked his mate to completion, making the other shiver in pleasure as the heat consumed them both, Grimmjow's body going warm and glowing like Ichigo's body did, white hot light searing Ichigo's vision as he spilled his essence on his stomach, Grimmjow's black aura pulsing and caressing Ichigo.

Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's neck, spilling himself into his mate, and their breathing slowly calming down and going back to its normal steady pace. The blue haired male leaned on Ichigo, wrapping his muscled arms around Ichigo, ignoring the fact that his mate's seed was now on both of their stomachs.

The two cuddles, Ichigo holding Grimmjow close, his arms loose around his mate's neck, Grimmjow's arms tight around Ichigo's waist, keeping him still. _"Mi amor" _Ichigo said in that language of his. Grimmjow smiled a little, even if he couldn't understand Ichigo. In time, he would be able to learn his mate's native languages.

_"Ich leibe dich auf"_ he said, assuming what Ichigo might have said and the orange haired male smiled, like he understood. Grimmjow admired the way the now white moon shone above them, giving Ichigo a silver glow. No matter what, Ichigo was beautiful, and he was all Grimmjow's. Grimmjow was well aware that he now was Ichigo's mate, his King, and his escort.

He really wouldn't want it any other way. He got his beauty and was loved in return. That's all he could ask for.

* * *

**THE FAE PRINCE AND HIS ESCORT.**  
**DONE**.  
Like it? I finished it in two days… -_-'I could HONESTLY be using my time for something better. I'm on spring break, so I decided to start drawing porn (I'm 100% serious here) and start WRITING porn again. So far I've only drawn DaveKat smooches. I'm working on it. Well whatever.  
Review if you can dig it. If not, then don't message me on how BAD IT WAS, OR HOW YOU WON'T READ THE SMUT OR THAT YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING ABOUT THIS FIC. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT NEGATIVE COMMENTS.  
I only love my nice reviewers.


End file.
